coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8585 (27th February 2015)
Plot Rita makes it clear that she is not pleased to see Jenny again. Tracy turns on the charm whilst the police officer checks Tony’s driving licence. Liz waits for Tony, dressed to the nines. She takes Eileen to task for her grumpy attitude behind the bar. The officer lets Tony and Tracy go after which Liz rings him to find out where he is as he'll be late for the concert. Jenny explains to Rita how she found Kevin on an internet dating site and after a few forced pleasantries are swapped, she leaves. Maria heads out to meet a friend leaving a struggling Luke to re-tile the kitchen. Emily tells Rita she thought she'd be more upset to see Jenny. Rita tells her, Mary and Norris of the history of Jenny's demand for £30,000. Clearly out of his depth, Luke rings round for a tiler. Craig and Faye discuss childbirth. The young girl is clearly scared. Back in Weatherfield, Tony rushes to the Rovers, leaving Tracy to unload the van. Emily suggests that Rita should make friends with Jenny but she can only wonder what she is up to this time. Luke tries to get Jason to complete the tiling that night but he refuses. Back at No.13, Jenny wonders if she's made a mistake returning but Kevin convinces her that in the back of her mind was a desire to make amends. Alone at No.5, Craig and Faye watch a DVD about giving birth. Faye’s terrified. Rita and her friends call at No.13 where she confronts Jenny, demanding to know why she’s returned after all these years. Jenny tells her she's had a difficult time but denies she's after more money. Rita tells her she'll be watching her every move if she remains in the area. Luke persuades Owen to tile Maria’s kitchen before she returns for £50 and makes him promise it’ll remain their secret. Maria arrives at the bistro, her friend having called off their night. Steph is surprised to hear that her brother is undertaking a DIY task. Michael and Gail discuss wedding plans and vows. Gail stops wearing her previous wedding ring. Tracy brings one of the boxes of stolen goods into the Rovers back room as the shop is full. Tony demands she gets rid of it. Liz interrupts them, wanting to know what’s in the box. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies Guest cast *Police Officer - Keith Hukin Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Road in Rochdale Notes *Rita Tanner refers to a past request from Jenny Bradley to be lent £30,000. This references the events in Episode 3604 (8th October 1993). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rita demands to know why Jenny has returned to Weatherfield; Faye is terrified when she watches a DVD about giving birth; and Luke gets Owen to tile Maria's kitchen for him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,080,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2015 episodes